Fever Will Reveal The Truth
by grettama
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan atau siapa yang mulai, tapi secara mendadak, teman-temannya berpikir kalau hubungan antara ia dan Uchiha Sasuke Sialan itu sudah lebih dari sekedar teman. Boys love. One-shot.


**/Fever Will Reveal The Truth/**

Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun. Sehat. Atletis. Tidak terlalu pandai sebagai murid SMA.

Pemuda yang dimaksud itu saat ini sedang menendangi kerikil yang kebetulan dilihatnya dalam perjalanan pulangnya seusai sekolah. Kancing _gakuran_-nya ia biarkan terbuka, sementara bibirnya merengut ekstrim. Tak perlu seorang jenius untuk tahu kalau Naruto saat ini sedang luar biasa sebal.

Hal yang membuatnya sebal, tak lain dan tak bukan, adalah teman sekelasnya yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Sebenarnya tidak tepat juga kalau Si Sasuke ini yang dibilang sebagai sumber penghancur _mood_-nya, tapi tetap saja cowok menyebalkan-dengan-gaya-rambut-pantat-ayam-yang-sama-sekali-tidak-keren itu ada hubungannya.

Naruto menendang kerikilnya terlampau kuat ketika nama Sasuke melintas di otaknya, menyebabkan kerikil tak berdosa yang jadi pelampiasannya itu melambung tinggi sebelum menghilang di antara semak-semak. Naruto menghela napas. Ia menyelipkan kedua tangannya ke saku celananya dan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi.

Naruto sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan atau siapa yang mulai, tapi sudah sejak beberapa minggu terakhir ini hampir semua cewek di kelasnya selalu cekikan tiap ia dan Sasuke Sialan itu berinteraksi. Masih mending kalau cuma cekikan saja, mereka bahkan sudah mencapai taraf menjerit heboh ketika beberapa hari lalu ia dan Sasuke saling mencengkram kerah _gakuran_ masing-masing di depan kelas setelah terlibat perdebatan sengit tentang sesuatu yang Naruto sudah lupa. Jeritan heboh nan histeris itu tentu saja membuat pertengkarannya dan Sasuke terhenti. Dan sekarang Naruto mendadak merasa menyesal karena telah mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang membuat cewek-cewek itu selalu histeris tiap melihatnya dan Sasuke terlibat sesuatu.

_Curiosity kills your innocence_.

Pepatah yang minggu lalu disebutkan Umino-_sensei_ di kelas Bahasa Inggris mendadak melintas di otak Naruto, dan barulah sekarang ia paham apa maksud sebenarnya dari kalimat itu. Rasa penasaran membunuh kepolosanmu. Dan memang itulah yang terjadi pada diri Naruto sekarang. Sebenarnya ia tidak bisa dibilang benar-benar polos, tapi sepertinya pepatah itu lumayan cocok dengan kondisinya saat ini. Bayangkan saja, siang ini, ketika jam sekolah usai, Naruto langsung menarik Haruno Sakura ke halaman belakang sekolah yang sudah sepi dan menuntut gadis itu di sana. Karena seingatnya Sakura-lah yang biasanya menjerit paling heboh kalau ia dan Sasuke sedang cekcok, maka Naruto memutuskan untuk menanyainya, apa sebenarnya yang menyebabkan cewek-cewek sekelas bertingkah aneh dan tidak mudah dipahami itu.

Sampai sekarang, jawaban Sakura masih terngiang di telinganya.

Gadis itu terkikik geli dulu sebelum menjawab, "Sebenarnya, Naruto, kami merasa kalau sebenarnya kau dan Sasuke itu ada _perasaan_ satu sama lain."

Mata Naruto membelalak lebar begitu kalimat itu terlontar dari bibir Sakura.

"Dan lagi," Sakura melanjutkan, berusaha keras menahan kikikannya, "walaupun hanya sebagai rival, tapi perhatian yang kalian berikan ke satu sama lain itu rasanya tidak wajar. Daripada disebut rival, kami kok lebih setuju kalau kalian ini terobsesi satu sama lain."

Naruto mencengkram rambutnya frustasi, berusaha menghilangkan ingatan tentang percakapannya dengan Sakura siang ini, yang ia tahu sia-sia. Menghilangkan ingatan tidak bisa dilakukan hanya dengan mencengkram rambut. Apalagi kalau ingatan yang dimaksud adalah ingatan yang sangat ekstrim semacam ini. Jadi intinya, cewek-cewek sekelas menganggapnya terlibat hubungan khusus dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Ah, sial, Naruto sekarang rasanya ingin hidup sebagai _ramen_ saja.

wwWww

Sudah seminggu berlalu, namun reaksi cewek-cewek terhadap Naruto dan Sasuke tak kunjung mereda. Naruto sudah berusaha menjauhkan diri dari Sasuke, berusaha untuk tidak terlalu berurusan dengannya kalau tidak penting-penting amat, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Cewek-cewek berimajinasi liar itu selalu saja bisa menemukan _hints_ yang membuat Naruto merasa kalau dia diawasi selama dua puluh empat jam per tujuh hari. Bahkan para _sensei_ juga tidak membantu. Entah kenapa selama seminggu ini mereka selalu membuatnya dan Sasuke bekerja dalam satu kelompok, mengakibatkan cekikikan-cekikikan terdengar, sekarang malah ditambah dengan suitan-suitan tidak jelas dari beberapa cowok yang entah kenapa juga setuju kalau Sasuke dan Naruto itu bukan sekadar teman.

Naruto stress parah. Cekikikan dan suitan itu bahkan rasanya bisa membuat telinganya berasap. Dosa apa yang dia lakukan di masa lalu hingga ia harus dihukum sekejam ini?

Stress Naruto berakibat fatal. Ketika bangun pagi keesokan harinya, kepala Naruto berdenyut sakit. Ketika ia menyentuh keningnya dengan tangannya sendiri, jari-jarinya terasa terbakar. Turun dari tempat tidur dengan sempoyongan, ia mengambil termometer dari laci mejanya untuk mengukur suhu tubuhnya.

Sempurna. Tiga puluh sembilan koma dua derajat.

wwWww

Bel istirahat siang berdering.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto, yang sepanjang hari menenggelamkan kepala di lengannya dan merebahkannya di atas meja, mendongak dengan enggan. Sakura dan Yamanaka Ino menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

"Tidak, Sakura, dia tidak kelihatan baik-baik saja," sambar Ino, menjawab pertanyaan Sakura sebelumnya.

Sakura menyentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya dan mengerjap, "Kau demam tinggi!" pekiknya.

"Aku tahu," gumam Naruto, kembali telungkup karena pusingnya tidak juga mereda.

"Kau harus ke UKS," tanggap Ino.

"Tidak perlu," gumam Naruto lagi.

"Dia kenapa?"

Terdengar suara malas khas Nara Shikamaru. Naruto kembali mendongak. Shikamaru sudah berdiri menjejeri Sakura dan Ino dengan ekspresi mengantuk yang gampang dikenali.

"Dia demam tinggi, Shikamaru," Ino menjelaskan, masih memelototi Naruto, tampaknya berusaha memikirkan cara apa yang paling sesuai untuk digunakan menyeret Naruto ke UKS.

Shikamaru melirik Naruto, kemudian menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Naruto.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia tadi pagi memaksakan diri masuk sekolah karena tidak mau diejek lemah oleh orang lain. Tapi kenapa ujung-ujungnya semua orang malah cemas padanya begini? Bahkan Shikamaru, ketua kelas paling cuek sedunia itu, juga ikut-ikutan mengecek suhu badannya. Kalau saja mereka ini tahu apa alasan dia stress sampai demam tinggi begini, Naruto curiga mereka malah akan memperlakukannya bagai raja sampai demamnya sembuh.

"UKS?" tanya Shikamaru setelah menjauhkan tangannya dari dahi Naruto.

"Dia tidak mau, Shikamaru. Demamnya bisa makin parah," jawab Sakura ketika Naruto menggeleng begitu mendengar kata 'UKS'.

Tanpa aba-aba, Shikamaru membalikkan tubuhnya dan berseru, "Oi, Sasuke," pada Sasuke yang sedang membaca buku di bangkunya di sisi lain kelas, "bisa tolong antarkan Naruto ke UKS?"

Pertanyaan spontan yang dilontarkan Shikamaru langsung membuat Sakura, Ino, dan beberapa anak lain yang ada di kelas selama istirahat siang cekikikan tak terkendali. Naruto menggeram sebal. Shikamaru ini malah menyiramkan minyak ke api.

"Jangan-jangan kau sakit gara-gara berantem dengan Sasuke, Naruto?" tanya Sakura geli.

Naruto melempar tatapan tajam terbaik yang bisa dilakukannya dengan wajah merah karena demam ke arah Sakura dan Ino, kemudian buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan melingkarkan lengannya ke sekeliling pinggang Shikamaru, mencegah pemuda berambut nanas itu untuk mengampiri Sasuke.

Tindakan Naruto membuat kelas hening sepenuhnya.

Naruto menempelkan dahinya ke bahu Shikamaru, dan berbisik, "Aku baik-baik saja, Shikamaru. Tak perlu ke UKS."

Shikamaru menghela napas dan mengacak rambut Naruto dengan lembut.

Semua yang melihat adegan itu hanya bisa melongo.

**/owari/**

**/omake/**

Naruto terbaring di UKS. Shikamaru berhasil menariknya ke tempat itu akhirnya. Orang yang bersangkutan sendiri saat ini sedang duduk bersandar di kursi di samping tempat tidur Naruto sambil memejamkan mata. Entah tidur atau tidak.

"_Ne_, Shikamaru," panggil Naruto pelan, "Bagaimana perasaanmu waktu anak-anak sekelas berpikir kalau aku ada hubungan dengan Sasuke?"

Shikamaru tidak menjawab. Naruto menunggu. Ketika Shikamaru membuka matanya, bukannya menjawab, ia malah mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Naruto sampai dahi mereka saling bersentuhan.

"Luar bisa merepotkan," bisiknya.

wwWww

Fanfic ShikaNaru pertama saya! Nyahahaha~ maaf kalau abal, kurang manis dan susah dipahami. Habis bikinnya kilat orz. Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang didramatisir sesuai dengan penglihatan dari kacamata fujoshi yang saya miliki. Kufufufu. Saya jadi ingat, besok itu NaruSasu Day, tapi saya malah bikin ShikaNaru. Nyahaha.

Kalimat 'curiousity kills your innocence' itu sebenarnya adalah salah satu judul fanfic di fandom Durarara! yang saya suka, bikinan **D Gelyn** (entah pen name-nya masih itu atau tidak). Ah, dan sebelum lupa, fanfic ini adalah request dari **Meutuah Troee Putroe**, maaf kalau fanfic-nya kurang memuaskan orz. Untuk **Aqua Freeze** dan **Kairi**, kalau kebetulan baca ini fanfic, kalian berdua pasti tahu siapa yang sumber inspirasi fanfic ini. Kufufufu. Saya juga ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk teman yang sudah menominasikan fanfic saya ke IFA ^^

Dan kalau semisal teman berpikir saya tidak setia ke SasuNaruSasu atau semacamnya karena sudah lancang bikin ShikaNaru, saya ingin sedikit menjelaskan kalau saya ini fujoshi. Dan saya tidak menolak pairing asalkan itu boys X boys. Saya bukan SasuNaruSasu-shipper secara khusus. Bahkan Rock Lee x Uzumaki Naruto saja saya oke. Bwahahaha. All hail boys love!

Dan kalau teman mungkin mengalami kesulitan dalam bikin judul, saya sarankan nonton anime **Gintama**. Wkwkwkwkw. Dijamin sense teman dalam bikin judul akan jadi makin tajam :p *dicekek*

Sekali lagi, saya minta maaf untuk segala kekurangan dalam fanfic ini. Review dari teman-teman akan sangat membantu memperbaikin kekurangan-kekurangan saya itu ^^

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH

Terimakasih untuk **Kaichou **dan **Icchan** selaku sumber inspirasi fanfic ini ^^ Kalau kalian berdua kebetulan baca, saya akan menerima hukuman dari kalian dengan lapang dada :p


End file.
